


Deep Sleep

by stardropdream



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 07:30:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5700103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardropdream/pseuds/stardropdream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Porthos snores in front of Aramis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deep Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to tumblr for the prompt, "Aramis first discovering Porthos' snoring." so... what it says on the tin.

Aramis startles awake in the middle of the night and isn’t immediately sure of the reason. He blinks once, up at the ceiling, then turns his head to Porthos – his head buried in his pillow, his arm slung around Aramis’ waist. It is the first time that Aramis has let himself stay in the bed with him. Aramis feels his heart kick up for a moment at the thought. He touches at Porthos’ arm, traces his fingers over the lines of his muscles, up to his elbow. 

And then Porthos turns his head with a sleepy mumble. Aramis smiles at him indulgently, leans in close to cuddle up to him. And then Porthos snores. Loudly. Aramis startles again – and now there can be no doubt to the source of his early awakening. 

He bites his lip, can’t help but laugh as the snore tapers off into a sleepy mumble. Aramis has, of course, been in the presence of Porthos sleeping before – after being knocked out for Aramis to stitch up his wounds, for example, or when they are out on a mission taking turns at watch. But the first is a state of unconsciousness, not deep restfulness. And the second, even sleeping, Aramis knows that Porthos stays on guard when they are out beyond the garrison – that his sleeping is never deep, easily awakened at the first sign of trouble. Long years in the Court taught him that. 

This, then, is Porthos relaxed and trusting – trusting that they will be safe until morning, trusting Aramis to look out for him, not to disappear in his arms before the sunrises. Aramis knows his heart is beating far too fast now. He can’t help but smile. 

But he also wants to sleep. He pokes Porthos gently in the side until he grunts, shifts, blinks his eyes open to stare at him. There’s a question in his eyes that Aramis does not answer, leans in and kisses him before he can speak. Cups his jaw, fans his thumbs over his cheekbones, shivers at the deep, sleepy rumble that Porthos makes in reply as he kisses him back.


End file.
